Miracle
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Kyo, A new Father, home alone with his new three week old son, how will he survive? one of my Kyo Tohru & son Katsuya fic's


**Author's Note:** I was in a Fruits Basket mood, so i came up with this little fluffy scene between Kyo and his three week old son, Katsuya. You can tell i have fun doing these little fic's can't you

I've been wanting to write a fic like this for quite sometime to show Kyo being, at the beginning, an insecure father but gradualy growing more confident with himself with the baby.

It think this a rather cute fic, but i'll leave that up to you guys.

Please review, thanks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters (except the character of Katsuya) they belong to Natsuki Takaya.

**

* * *

**

Miracle 

Kyo sat crossed legged on the floor beside the low basinet, where slept an orange haired baby, of three weeks of age.

Tohru was out shopping for things and with friends as she did so. He had offered to go with and to take the baby as well, but Tohru had just smiled, shaking her head and gently placed their precious baby into his unsure arms.

This was the first time he had been alone with the baby and he was nervous because of this fact.

The baby had fallen asleep shortly after Tohru had left, so Kyo had just put him into his basinet and had taken to siting beside it, just to watch his son, slow, steady breathing and trying to make himself believe that this was actually real.

He tilted his head as the baby boy made a grumbling noise. He held his breath in fear of waking the baby and making him cry. Crying was something Kyo couldn't stand, and he was fearful that when his son did start crying, he wouldn't know what to do. But the baby slept soundly on.

He uncertainly placed his hand within the basinet close to his son's hand. And after a moment, the baby curled his small hand around his father's finger and clutched it tightly.

Kyo smiled slightly and wiggled his finger gently in his son's grasp.

Kyo stared at his son in wonder. The baby had the thickest mop of orange hair he had ever seen. It was a darker shade of orange then his own and he had brown eyes that he had inherited from Tohru.

The baby let out another grumbling noise, one that Kyo remembered Tohru telling him was the baby's hunger cry.

The baby boy open his eyes and stared up at his father expectedly and let out another grumbling noise, louder then the others, almost a cry.

Kyo gently lifted the baby up from the basinet, setting him awkwardly on his hip.

The baby now let out a cry, tears starting to flow down his cheeks.

"Hey, no crying. I'm getting you your food, so no crying, do ya hear me." Kyo said gruffly. The baby let out a whimper, more tears falling down his cheeks.

"Ah, wait no, I'm not angry, don't cry, it's ok, it's ok." Kyo yelped and started to gently bounce the baby up and down on his hip, as he had seen Tohru do.

As he did this, he one handed organised getting a bottle and milk out and warming both up.

"Here you are." Kyo said, gently holding the warm bottle of milk to his son's hungry mouth.

The baby boy's eyes wet eyes widen, and he hungrily started to suckling on the bottle.

Kyo let out a sigh of relief and flopped on to the couch, with his son on his lap.

"You done?" Kyo asked, taking the empty bottle from the baby.

He put the baby over his shoulder and pattered him gently on his back.

"You really are a Miracle, you know that? So is your mom, especially to us Sohma's. She was a miracle and blessing to us, she cared about us and what happen to us. She loved us so much that she broke the curse that was on us, just by loving the lowest member of them." Kyo mumbled, watching his son's eyes started to close.

"You are a miracle, Katsuya, more then you know." He settled the baby back into his basinet and ruffled his hair, before he went back to the living room and flopped on to the couch; feeling tired himself, probably because it had started to rain.

When Tohru came home, sometime later, after shopping and checking in on her job, to make sure that the restaurant was going ok without her cooking and to tell everyone that she had had a healthy baby boy.

She smiled in amusement as she looked at the couch, to find Kyo sprawled on his back on it, sleeping, with the baby sleeping contently on his chest and stomach. Both seemed to be able to sleep threw anything, including the TV, thunder rumbling over head and pouring rain.

Tohru grinned. So it was a good idea to go out and give the two some time together to get to know each other.

"You know, babies usually sleep in their basinets." Tohru teased when Kyo woke up half an hour later, freaking out when he found the Katsuya was no longer on his chest. Kyo shot her a sour look, before quickly going in their room and calmed down when he saw that the baby was fast asleep in the basinet.

"I did put him in the basinet after I fed hi, but then he started crying so I changed him, but he was still crying, and I guess I panic, so I sat on the couch with him until he calmed down. And he did and we just end up watching TV." Kyo explained to Tohru as she came into their bedroom and sat down beside him on the bed and looked down at their baby boy too.

"And you fell asleep." Tohru said, laughing softly. Kyo pulled a face her but they both continued to stare at the sleeping baby.

"He's cute, isn't he." Kyo said and Tohru nodded happily, bending down to brush some of the orange hair out of the baby's face.

"Yep, he's a little miracle." She said softly as she straightened again and leant against Kyo's shoulder.

"Yeah and I think some of that is because his mother is a miracle-worker." Kyo said, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"Oh shh." Tohru hissed, smacking his arm playfully. Kyo just grinned, placing his hand gently under her chin, turning it and lifting her face so that he could kiss her soundly.

"Thank you, for my Miracles." He whispered

**THE END**


End file.
